jpimprapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Crøîx Païx, Léogâne
Crøîx Païx, Léogâne Crøîx Païx (Kreyol: Croix-de-Paix) is a coastal city in Haiti's Ouest Department and the seat of Léogâne. Crøîx Païx is famous for its Tafia and Clairin, or kleren also known in Haitian Creole, is less refined than rum and typically not aged, an alcohol made from sugar cane. Crøîx Païx gained independence from Léogâne in the year 2015, demographically making it the youngest city in the entire world. The city's population was 33,891 as of the 2015 census, and was officially estimated to have reached 37,431 in 2019. History Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn in the west province of Saint-Domingue (today called Crøîx Païx, Léogâne), was the last independent holdout during the Spanish conquest of Hispaniola, between 1494 and 1508, over three million people had perished from war, slavery, including Taino people were used to work many mines on the island of Hispaniola. Under Anacaona's rule, the Spaniard settlers and Xaragua people coexisted and intermarried. In 1493, Caonabo husband of Queen Anacaona was arrested for ordering the destruction of La Navidad (a Spanish settlement) and its people. In 1503, during his visit to Yaguana, governor of the island Nicolas Ovando suspected an insurrection among the present Taino chiefs, including Queen Anacaona was captured and killed by the Spaniards in 1504. Spanish colonists intermarried with Taíno women in 1514 census records reveal that 40% of Spanish men on the island of Hispaniola had Taíno wives, individual Taínos continued to appear in wills and legal records for several decades after the arrival of the Spaniards. In 1606, the king of Spain ordered all inhabitants of Hispaniola to move close to Santo Domingo, to avoid interaction with pirates as French, English and Dutch pirates established their own bases on the abandoned north and west coasts of the island. Crøîx Païx, Léogâne was originally developed by France, during the French colonial period beginning in 1625, the economy of Haiti (then known as Saint-Domingue) was based on slavery, some newly arrived slaves from Africa and neighboring islands were able to escape and join maroon also called mawon communities in the mountains. The Spanish ceded control of the western part of the island of Hispaniola to King Louis XIV of France after final agreement secured legal access to one-third of the island of Hispaniola from the Spanish crown by the Treaty of Ryswick in the year 1697 and established a city in Yaguana, a decade later renamed City of Croix de la Paix, Léogâne in honor of the French legacy in 1711. In 1789, France began importing 30,000 slaves a year and French colonists quickly began establishing sugar plantations dependent on slave labor in the City of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne in the early 18th century. On January 12, 2015., Parliament of Haiti dissolved after the failure of last-ditch negotiations over a new electoral law leaving Léogâne, Haiti., legislative branch and municipal government without elections for over three years without a quorum as terms expired, including authorizing Haitian President Michel Martelly, governing by executive authority (decree). On 7 February 2016., term as Haiti President expired forced Haitian President Michel Martelly to stepped down from office, leaving the nation with no successor. On February 17, 2016., Parliament of Haiti elected a new interim president, who will serve a term of 120 days, pending a general alongside local elections as no alternate electoral calendar date was announced. The 120-day mandate of the interim president ended without no successor, Haiti de facto Presidential term expired on 14 June 2016 as the National Assembly of Haiti refused to meet to appoint a successor. According to the Haitian electoral calendar date, the new President of Haiti will be named in January 30, 2017. Haitian presidential election was held on November 20, 2016., with an estimated voter turnout of 21% of Haiti Population as preliminary results announced by electoral officials late Monday on 28 November first round results show 55.67% of the Haitian presidential votes, Businessman Jovenel Moïse, an agricultural entrepreneur and handpicked candidate of Haiti's previous elected leader, former President Michel Martelly's Haitian Tèt Kale party wins Presidential vote as no runoff will apparently be needed. The final count will be turned over to Haiti's electoral tribunal, President-elect of Haiti Jovenel Moïse winner of the Haitian presidential election is set to assume office on 7 February 2017. Jovenel Moïse was sworn in Tuesday as Haiti's 58th president on 7 February 2017 for the next five years after a bruising two-year election cycle took the oath of office in a Parliament chamber ceremony at the National Assembly with Haitian lawmakers and foreign dignitaries from countries including the United States, Venezuela and France. On January 19, 2015., Joél Célestin Filsaime, was elected by Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn., governing council as Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., often spelled as Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn after running as an independent candidate in a small town traditional economy held special election in Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn. He is a well known foreign diplomat for being born on the same day as Jean Jacques Dessalines on September 20, while having different years 226 apart. Mayor Joél Célestin Filsaime was re-elected on January 19, 2019., by Crøîx Païx, Léogâne governing council results provided by electoral commission. The Mayor is elected by governing council vote to serve four-year terms. There are no term limits for Mayor; they may be re-elected indefinitely and manage the city for unlimited 4-year consecutive terms. The Mayor enforces all laws in the City of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., passes laws, propose policies, as well as preparing the annual budget; Receiving the annual budget developed by chief administrative official, and signs all commissions, licenses, and permits granted by legislative authority. All legislative and policy making powers are vested in the city governing council, the mayor has veto power. The Mayor's office daily duties are restricted to local governance, oversight of all hiring, firing, disciplining, and suspensions; such as the responsible for the coordination of waste collection, maintenance, street lights repairing, and operations of public spaces (parks, new or big road projects, bridges, pedestrian crossings, streets, city ornate, traffic light control, sewage, and most public utilities). Board of Directors adoption proposal of City-owned vacant properties properly maintain property registration with the Mayor office of Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn. The Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., is head of the administrative branch and chief executive of the government of Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn., who acts as a ceremonial figurehead, chief administrative officer, council spokesperson, and main technical adviser to council members on overall official functions, as well as carrying the authority of council meetings between members of the city governing council. The town of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne is best known for its Rara, a rural festival that quickly emerge as the most popular cultural heritage of Haiti. Rara is called "Vodou taken on the road" by Haitians known in Haitian Creole context: kreyòl ayisyen. Rara performances are often performed while marching battalion-like waves, one group after the other on the streets of Léogâne, accompanied by costumed characters such as Kings, Queens (called rènns), Presidents, Colonels, Emperor, and other representatives of a complex rara band hierarchy, including (Majò Jon) employing twirlers metal batons, female dancers, who dance for recognition following male vodou religious leaders (called Kolonèl), While leading in front of the band with a whistle, whip, and vaksen-s (vaksen bands) performing repeating patterns in a technique called høcket, and together the band comes up with a melody often strike their instruments rhythmically with a long stick in hand, while blowing into a custom made banbøu horns called vaksens, including other instruments, which are made from recycled metal pipes and coffee cans. Rara bands parades with musicians playing drums, trumpets, helicon, maracas, saxophones, güiras, metal bells, horns, and songs are always performed in Haïtian Kreyòl by singers stopping at important religious spots, crossroads, cemeteries (example; where they salute their ancestors), and the homes of local community leaders. Rara is a form of festival music that originated in Léogâne, Haïti., processions take place during the day and most of the time at night during Lent, then culminate in a week-long celebration that takes place at the end of Lent, during the Catholic 'Holy Week', which includes the Easter holiday. Money is given to the leaders of rara organizations and communities during processions. Rara has evolved into an important contributor to the local economy. Rara season attract positive media attention providing the basis upon which strong destination branding can be built. Rara rituals is also an acknowledgement of community power to local "BIG MEN", who provides food, money, and lights from there power inverters, generators, and electric power in the communities also often address difficult issues, such as political oppression or poverty. Consequently, rara groups and other musicians have been banned from performing and even forced into exile for the continued well-being of Haiti. Above all, Rara season draw overwhelming numbers of visitors to Crøîx Païx, Léogâne at specific times of the year. Rara festival net result has been the growth driven tourism that has created an alternative and sustainable source of tourist revenue for the City of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne., within key sectors of the economy. Rara season is Crøîx Païx, Léogâne most prideful and joyous event of the year. Rara band members believe that they have made a contract with spirits and must perform for seven years, otherwise adversity will result. Economy Crøîx Païx, Léogâne is a free market economy allowing residences, businesses and consumers to buy, hold and spend cryptocurrency to secure financial transactions on smartphones through blockchain-powered apps. The local economy is based on agriculture, sugarcane production, banana industry, peanut crops, mangos, sweet potatoes, breadfruit, cocoa, beans, yams, cassava, various grains, and including fishing and farming is practiced throughout the coastal areas. Mayor of Crøîx Païx Mayor at Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn ('''2015-present); Joél Célestin Filsaime, Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne Mayor of Croix-de-Paix, Leyogàn; Skills required: Representative duties, Public speaking, Leadership, Management experience, and Speaking before an audience of political leaders, including foreign diplomatic corps. *Sets the tone for the culture and future of the city's operations and acts as the chief magistrate for city activities and legislation. *Works with town councils, board of commissioners or other city-level entities to enact legislation such as city taxes, local laws, policy development or others. *Appoints positions such as advisory committees, city attorney, council president, and executive positions such as directors, board of appeals, city clerk or city treasurer. *Promotes city beautification, arts, cultural affairs, parks, and recreation activities. *Ensures the city is kept clean and orderly with opportunities for citizens to experience a good quality of life and enjoy good health. *Recruits and retains businesses for the city's goods and services. *Helps build the city's tax base as well as create new jobs for citizens. *Attracts businesses through tax incentives and other attractive incentives in order to sway businesses toward relocating to Crøîx Païx, Léogâne. *Listens to the citizens, staff, businesses, and department heads in order to receive input about changes or potential changes to legislation. *Makes goodwill (accounting) and public appearance to sporting events, business openings, school functions, public speeches, and community functions. *Works with administrators, council members, advisory committees, and other city officials to reach a budget that falls within project management, deadlines given parameters of the city's income. *Presents and adopts budgets as well as responsible for the city's budget ensuring that funds are distributed in a proper and equitable manner. Geography '''Demography Historical Contexts 'Flag of Executive Government Council; 1957-present' Executive Government Council (FLAG): known as Gouvernement Collégial or College, this leaderless Counseil Exécutif du Gouvernement was made up of Haitian representatives of different political parties vying for presidency of the country. They were: Stuart Cambronne, Seymour Lamothe, Raoul Daguilh, George Bretous, Wéber Michaud, Emmanuel Bruny, Ernest Danache, Léonce Bernard, Max Bolté, Grégoire Eugéne, Antoine Pierre-Paul, Vilfort Beauvoir, and Théodore Nicoleau. Council members was asked to serve as a chairman of their Departments of Haiti on a rotating basis every time the group met in executive session. Powerful presidential candidates like Louis Déjoie, Francois Duvalier, and Daniel Fignolé agreed on the creation of the Collégial Central Gouvernement, whose only task in 1957 would be the organization of elections and to enforce security at the election polls. Conflicts with the army, however, as well as the inability of the Haitian representatives of the presidential candidates to work together and then violent reactions of groups in many parts of the country, never gave the weak formula a chance. On May 25, 1957, two rival factions of the army clashed, resulting in the deaths of a few Officers and Soldiers. Angry mobs were roaming the streets of the capital, destroying property and looting stores. General Léon Cantave and other prominent leaders meeting at the Dessalines Barracks (Casernes Dessalines) called upon Daniel Fignolé, a powerful candidate with great influence in the Port-au-Prince masses was to assume power as provisional President of Haiti, on 25 May 1957. The first original Executive Government Council Flag was sewn by Bambara Ulysse Hermilise on May 7, 2010, during the new Haiti Executive Government Council in Léogâne, Haiti., under the instructions of Joél Filsaime flag design by D.P.R "Staff". 'Flag of Prince-au-Léogâne; 2011-present' Prince-au-Léogâne (FLAG): On 7 May 2010, Only four months after the catastrophic January 12, 2010 magnitude 7.0 earthquake hits Haiti., found that Léogâne was at the epicenter with the worst affected area also reported to be worse then the capital with 80% to 90% of public buildings damaged and no remaining government infrastructure. Joél Filsaime a well known foreign diplomat was proclaimed Prince-au-Léogâne under the name of Léogâne. He adopted a new flag on 7 February 2011: Vertical black and blue bicolor canton. The black symbolizes the people of the Island of Haiti, colored population and its African connections. The map of Haiti in the center of the vertical blue symbolism coat of arms. Ten silver five-pointed star on the upper left corner symbols''' Freedom and Independent States, In states with an element of theocracy, suck as the style of ruler (e.g. with a secondary title meaning son or servant of a named divinity), but also the mode of succession (even reincarnation and recognition), including the ability to succeed himself. The current design was adopted as the official flag and approved by a popular referendum in Léogâne 2011, Flag designer: Joél Filsaime on the same day as former President of Haiti René Préval, term as President expired 7 February 2011. On behalf of Léogâne, Prince-au-Léogâne generically prince refers to members of a family that ruled by hereditary rights of the state sovereignty, the title being used respectively carries out representative duties, reserve powers, and granted the title '''Prince-au-Léogâne in Léogâne and abroad, free to appoint and remove the members of his private and military advisers. Category:Crøîx Païx, Léogâne Category:Ouest (department) Category:2015 establishments in North America Category:2015 establishments in the Caribbean Category:Populated places established in 2015 Category:Mayor of Crøîx Païx, Léogâne